Living In A Dream
by AJAmbrolleigns
Summary: Seth saves Lita one night after a crazed fan attacks her. Lita asks Seth how she can repay him. He didn't give a definite answer, but didn't expect her to turn his life around.
1. Thank You

**A/N: This story was requested by Vinnie10. I've never wrote a story like this and I hope you like it. The title based off a song by Finger Eleven. I think it matches how I envision Seth and Lita's relationship in this story.**

"Excuse me.. Sorry.. Pardon me.." Seth was trying to make his way to a seat at the bar, which is near the stage._ This place is so crowded.. _

He drove all the the way from Iowa to see The Luchagors perform at this bar in Detroit. He didn't want to pass up the opportunity. They were his all time favorite band.

Their lead singer, Lita, stepped onto the stage. She motioned for her bandmates to begin playing.

"Can I get you something to drink?" The bartender asked. Seth shook his head, not taking his eyes off the lead singer.

_"If we ain't got much time,_

_Then I don't want to walk that line,  
><em>

_ I just wanna live my life for me." _

Seth smiled. They were going to sing his favorite song. Tonight was definitely the best night of his life.

* * *

><p>After the show, Lita stepped outside, behind the building for a smoke.<p>

The alley was very dark with the exception of a street light about 20 yards away on the opposite end of the alley.

She exhaled smoke into the cold air.

"Lita.." Someone said in a sing-song voice.

Lita turned around to see her stalker crazy fan, Test. She dropped her cigarette and stuttered, "T-Test? W-Why-How did you find me?"

"I told you... You can't leave me.." Test grabbed Lita and slammed her into the opposite wall. "Are you coming back home? Or do I need to make you come back?"

"Fuck you. I'll never dated you, psycho! How about you go drop dead!?"

"Well if I can't have you, no one can!" Test whipped out an army knife and held it to Lita's neck.

Just then, Seth exited the building. He was searching for Lita so he could ask for an autograph.

"Hey!" Seth shouted. Test turned his attention to the smaller man.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Seth punched Test, making him drop the knife. He smashed his head into the wall and Test fell down, bleeding.

The drummer, Ben, came out. Test ran as fast as he could when he saw him.

"Lita, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Ben asked, hugging Lita tightly.

She nodded. "Yeah, this guy practically saved me." She pointed to Seth.

He said, "I didn't do much.. I mean-"

"How can I repay you?" Lita asked. Ben went back inside.

"You don't need to."

Lita glared at him. Seth said, "I'd like an autograph.."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Of course I could give you an autograph. But you saved me from that psycho, you deserve more... The guys and I are going out for something to eat before we hit the road again. At least let me get you a bite to eat."

"Spencer wants me home before morning and Iowa is six hours away. I-"

"Do you always do what Spencer says?"

"N-no."

"Then lets go, uh."

."My name is Seth."

"Then lets go, Seth!"


	2. Chapter 2

Seth got home at twelve in the afternoon. After he and Lita's band when out to eat they partied until three. He fell asleep on their bus and didn't wake until six AM.

When he got home, Spencer shouted at him and cursed at him.

_"What the hell, Seth? I ask you for one thing, and you can't do it for me!" She sighed, "I can't do this, Seth.."_

_Spencer left for work and Seth sat on the bed, disappointed in himself._

It was now ten at night and Spencer wasn't home yet. Seth was worried. Had she left him for real? Seth pulled out his phone and called Spencer.

"..Hello?" A male voice said.

Seth was heartbroken. Was Spencer cheating? "Who is this?"

The guy scoffed, "Who is this?"

Seth ended the call and threw his phone down. He didn't feel like arguing. He thought Spencer loved him.

Seth retrieved his phone from the bed and called Adrian. He'd know what to do.

"Hello?"

"Adrian, Spencer is cheating on me a-nd I-" Seth couldn't get the words out.

Adrian sighed, "I'm on my way, mate." Adrian never liked Spencer much. He was astonished at how naive Seth could be. Spencer was obviously using and playing him.

Adrian and Seth sat on the couch as he told Adrian what happened. Adrian rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Seth. She'll be back. I promise."

"But she's with another-"

"No, she wants you to feel shitty about nothing and beg her to come back."

Seth's phone went off. As he read the message, Adrian asked, "Who texted you?"

Seth smiled. He replied, "Lita.."

"Who?"

Seth explained to Adrian how he drove to Michigan to see his favorite band, saved Lita, and partied with her and the band.

Seth read the text aloud. "I had fun with you last night. Hope we can hang out again one day."

Seth typed,_ Me too. _

Adrian said, "Corey is throwing a New Years party next Wednesday. Are you going? I am."

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in forever.."

"Well, your girlfriend has kept you isolated from everyone since forever."

Seth sighed, "Spencer just doesn't like most of my friends. She thinks they're not good people."

* * *

><p>Lita's phone rang. It was one of her good friends, Jeff Hardy.<p>

"Hey, redhead. You coming to visit next week?"

"Of course. We have one more event then I'm free to hang out with everyone again."

"Cool. I got invited to a party, you should come with Matt and I."

Lita yawned and said, "Okay, let's talk tomorrow, I'm so sleepy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Living In A Dream**

**Chapter 3**

Seth landed in Florida on Monday. His friend, Roman, met him at the airport. Seth ran and leaped in his arms, causing a few glances their way.

Roman and Seth were pretty close before Seth moved back home to Iowa. Roman was devastated at first but Seth promised to contact him often, and so far he has kept his promise.

"I haven't seen you in so long, man." Roman said as they walked to his car.

"I know. I missed you and Dean and Corey and everyone!"

They arrived at Roman, Dean and Corey's home in about an hour, where some of his friends had been waiting.

Xavier, Eva, Nikki, Sami, and Cesaro greeted Seth with hugs, handshakes and high-fives. Everyone resumed what they were doing and Roman showed Seth to the guest room.

"Your new house is awesome, Rome."

"Thanks."

Seth sighed and smiled, "Can't believe I've been gone for so long! Everyone says they missed me.."

Roman looked Seth in the eyes. "_We_ have missed you more than anyone.."

Seth's face flushed and things got awkwardly silent. Dean eventually found them. "Hey, Rome. Where are you hiding the good stuff? I just had some in the kitchen."

He chuckled. "I moved it to the freezer in the garage."

Dean looked over at Seth. "You okay, man? Roman, what did you do?"

Seth muttered, "I'm okay, just thinking."

* * *

><p>Two Days Later..<p>

Lita landed in Florida on Wednesday afternoon, just hours before the party. Jeff and Matt picked her up from the airport. Jeff said,

"Lita, I have so many people for you to meet. You've been on tour _forever_, dude!"

"I know, but we really needed this tour. Our sales haven't been too good.."

Matt said, "You're gonna forget all of that sad stuff tonight. We're gonna get so drunk!"

Jeff and Lita laughed at Matt's craziness..

Roman sighed. Seth hasn't spoke to him since he first arrived. When Roman offered him a meal, or to watch tv, Seth accepted in silence.

Roman knocked on Seth's door. "Can you help us get ready for this party? Please?"

Seth peeked out at Roman. He nodded and followed him downstairs so they could finish with the decorations.

Dean was sitting on the couch, watching Roman, Corey and Seth.

"Dean, get off your ass and help with anything! Everyone will be here in an hour."

Dean groaned. He trotted off to the kitchen.

Seth and Roman worked together in silence. Roman would say things to get Seth to respond, but to no avail.

Then Roman finally said, "Your whole life is a lie."

Seth retorted, "Screw you, man."

"Been there, done that.."

Seth stormed into the kitchen where Dean was sipping a cup of liquor. Dean asked, "What's wrong?" He already knew the answer.

"Roman keeps trying to get to me. He's purposely annoying me!"

Dean sighed, "Well, maybe its payback."

"For what? I never did-"

"You left us here because of some gold digger, we haven't seen you in almost two years, when he tried to rekindle whatever we previously had, you got upset. Plus, you gave him the silent treatment. His approach was a bit childish, but the point is that he is heartbroken."

Seth groaned. He asked, "Do you feel the same way?"

He shrugged. "More or less." He continued, "Its cool though. You wanted her and not us. We wouldn't have used you like that though. She's bad news, Seth. This may seem a bit harsh, but what Roman said was true. The past two years of your life has been a lie. You know you aren't happy with that girl. You know she's using you."

"She's not! You're both just mad I left!" Seth stormed off.

* * *

><p>Everyone was having a good time at the party. Except Dean, Roman and Seth. Seth was sitting alone on the patio while most people were in the living room or the front porch.<p>

Dean and Roman locked theirselves in Roman's bedroom, away from everyone else.

Lita, Jeff and Matt finally arrived after Jeff and Matt argued about whose outfit looked better. Jeff pulled Lita by her arm. "Come on, I want you to meet this guy..." Jeff looked around until he saw his new friend, Corey Graves.

"Jeff! Glad you could make it!" The two men greeted each other and began their own conversation.

Lita rolled her eyes and walked off. She stepped onto the patio.

"Seth?"

"Lita?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lita smiled. "Why are you out here? Why are you even here?"

"I used to live in Florida, but Spencer wanted me to move back to Iowa with her." Lita sat next to Seth on the patio couch.

Lita said, "So was Spencer mad when came home late?"

Seth replied, "She dumped me.."

Lita couldn't stop herself from frowning. "All because you came home late?"

Seth said, "Yeah.. I probably hurt her feelings. She probably thinks I'm cheating."

Lita sighed, "Seth, I don't think you should feel bad. Don't you think she overreacted just a little?"

Seth retorted, "But-"

Lita held a finger to his lips. "I don't know you that well but I can say from what I know that you are amazing and you shouldn't have to put up with Spencer. She overreacted, Seth. You need a life other than just being her lapdog."

She continued, "Since you feel like you hurt her somehow, how about I talk to her for you?"

Seth grinned. "You'd do that?"

She pinched his cheek. "Anything for you, since you saved my life."

Seth gave Lita Spencer's phone number, and she walked over by the pool to talk.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Spencer?"

"Yeah, who is this?" Lita rolled her eyes. She sounded like a snob.

"Lita, one of Seth's friends."

"Oh."

"Look, he's really sorry about everything he has done and would like it if you'd come back to him."

"Look, Lindsay. I need a real man. A real man would have called me himself. Seth on the otherhand-"

"My name is Lita, first of all. Second, Seth is a real man. He saved my life. Stop being such a stuck up bitch and just take him back! You know you have to depend on him anyway!"

Spencer was silent. No one ever talked her like that. "Okay.. I'll call him tomorrow morning.."

"Bye." Lita put her phone in her pocket and went back over to Seth. She said, "Spencer will be calling you tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE-" Everyone inside was counting down.

Lita didn't think about what she did. She just grabbed Seth and kissed him. "Happy New Year."


	5. Chapter 5

Seth shoved Lita away from him. "No! Why!? What's wrong with you?!"

Lita stammered, "Uh, I, well.."

Seth was furious. "You KNOW I have a girlfriend! Then you kiss me? Are you insane?!"

"Seth, I-"

"No! I don't want to hear it." His voice lowered. "I thought you were my friend.. Just stay away from me, whore."

Lita watched as Seth went back inside. Lita sat down and began to cry..

Seth bumped into Jeff while trying to get to the guest room. He quickly apologized and headed up the stairs. Jeff stopped him and asked, "Have you seen my friend? She has red hair, and tattoos.."

Seth rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, she's on the patio."

He slammed the door to the guest room, and flopped on the bed. He felt so stupid. His loyalty to Spencer prevented him from acting on his true feelings, he always thought Lita was attractive.

She looked a bit rough with the red hair and tattoos. Plus her fashion sense didn't help her image at all. Though, Lita had an amazing personality. She had helped him get Spencer back, even if it hurt like hell since she liked Seth.

Seth just fell asleep. Maybe tomorrow would be better. It would definitely be better. He would be leaving this damned place. Plus, he would be getting a call from his soulmate, after all.

Jeff walked out onto the patio. Lita was too busy crying to notice he had sat next to her and put an arm around her.

He spoke softly and asked, "What's wrong, Lita?"

She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I-I h-had..I-" She began crying again. Jeff waited on her to calm down before saying, "What happened?"

"I-I did something to make Seth mad, a-and I don't think he's m-my friend anymore.."

Jeff said, "I'm sure he'll come around."

"No.." Lita stood up and Jeff did the same. "He never will. I just want to go home.."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Roman took a deep breath and said, "Goodbye, Seth. I hope you come back to visit again."

Seth scoffed. "Please! If I never saw you again, I'd say I had a good life. I can't believe you would stoop so low.."

Dean snorted, "We can't believe you are this stupid! Just listen to us: Spencer is no good for you."

Seth grabbed his luggage. "She is great to me. One day, I'm going to propose and we will get married. It'll be the best day of my life. It disheartens me to assume you won't be there.."

...

When Seth walked through the door, the aroma of cinnamon buns hit his nose. He smiled. Spencer was home; and she was baking his favorite treat.

He walked into the kitchen and smiled at her. "You know me so well."

"We have been together for almost two years. I'd hope I knew your favorite food by now." She smiled. "Two more weeks. In two weeks, you would have officially been the best boyfriend for two years."

He grinned. "I know."

Spencer suddenly became serious. "We need to talk about some things first." She asked, "Who was that woman who called me? I think her name was Lily.. Is something happen-"

"No, no, no, no. I would never cheat on you. Lita was only a friend. Was. You don't even have to worry about her anymore."

...

Lita strummed a sad melody on her guitar, over and over again.

Ben, her bandmate, entered the studio. He heard the melancholy sound then frowned. "What's up, Lita? Why are you playing this depressing music?"

"This is how I feel. Sad, hurt, betrayed.. But why? He didn't owe me anything, but I owed him my life.."

Ben sat next to Lita on the couch. He asked, "What happened?"

Lita explained everything down to the last detail. Ben was like a brother so she knew no one else would ever know this information. After she explained the situation, Ben said, "Call him and apologise."

Lita said, "What!? Did you hear anything I said? He went off on me. He-"

He said, "Trust me, Lita. Seth isn't the only man like this. He feels that he is being loyal to the Spencer chick, and that you were wrong. The only way for you two to be cool again is for you to say you're sorry for disrespecting their relationship."

Lita huffed. "I just wish he would realize how badly that witch is treating him."

Ben stood up and said, "Yeah. He seemed pretty cool. I didn't know he was going through all of that. If you guys are friends again, hug him for me." He left the studio.

Lita pulled out her phone and dialed Seth's number.

"The number you are trying to reach is disconnected. Please try your call again later."

Lita threw her phone into the wall. "Bullshit!"

Seth had blocked her from calling, and Lita wasn't sure if she would ever she him again...

**_A/N: There is a poll on my profile concerning this story. Its important that everyone votes. _**


End file.
